


With you, it's easy

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [245]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:49:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clint loses his memory and doesn't remember being in love with Phil. Oh, did I mention they're married? I must've forgotten.</p><p>Based on the movie The Vow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With you, it's easy

_Life’s all about moments, of impacts, and how they change our lives forever. But what if one day, you can no longer remember any of them?_

As Clint’s eyes fluttered open, Phil watched the expressions on his face. There was the fear of being in an unfamiliar surrounding, and then upon realization of where he was lying down, the panic of being inside a hospital. Then the pain that flashed through his face when he tried to escape.

Doctor Moore was quick enough to put pressure on his shoulder to get him to relax. “Clint you were in a car accident, you’re in the hospital.” Her voice was soft, but commanding. Doctor Moore was one of the few people that Clint actually listened to, so Phil was glad that she was in the state when Clint was brought in.  


Clint eased back down and Phil watched again as Clint’s face contorted into confusion, before being replaced by a wince. “Are you in pain?” Phil asked, he wanted to ask so many more questions,  _Are you okay? Is there anyway I can ease the pain? Do you want water? You’ve been asleep for 3 days, do you want some food? Do you remember what happened?_

__What if 5 years of your life disappeared?_    
_

Clint winced again before staring right at Phil. “My head hurts, Doctor.” Clint answered with a defeated sigh.

Phil froze and so did Doctor Moore. Phil panicked inside his head, possible scenarios jumbling in his head to explain Clint’s first sentence in three days since the accident. He didn’t like the one that had the most probability.

“I’m not a doctor.” Phil said simply, giving Clint one of his professional smiles. “My name is Phil Coulson. I’m an agent of SHIELD.” Clint looked alarmed by that statement so Phil continued, hoping that the next sentence would prevent him from escaping. “I’m your handler.”

Clint took a second. “I’m SHIELD?”

“One of the best.” Phil told him with a bittersweet smile. This couldn’t be happening.  


“Holy shit.” Clint breathed out. He ran his hand through his hair and paused when his fingers touched his head. Slowly, he took his hand away from his head to stare at it. He turned his palm, focusing on his wedding ring. “And I’m married.” It wasn’t a question. It was said more wondering, like he couldn’t actually believe it.   


It took everything Phil had not to break his mask in front of Phil so instead, he buttoned his suit and muttered, “Excuse me for a moment.” 

Phil placed his head in his hands, trying hard to calm down. and failing. He looked up when black heels stopped in front of him. “He doesn’t remember me.” Phil told Doctor Moore, knowing full well that she already knew that. But she knew better. She knew what Phil was trying to ask. 

“His memory is going to improve with time.” She guaranteed him.

Baseless guarantees. Completely baseless. Phil hated hearing those. He’d rather hear the harsh truth than be given false hopes. Phil ran his hand through his hair as he tried not to break down right there in the halls of the med bay.

“I really hope so.”  


—

“I need to make my husband fall in love with me again.”   


Pepper shrugged. “So, do it.”

“I don’t think you get it.” Phil sighed. It wasn’t that simple. “I don’t know  _how_  I made him fall for me the first time. The first time, I, I didn’t even think it was possible for him to see me as someone other than his handler, much less return my feelings.”   


Pepper gingerly put her coffee back on the table. “Clearly it’s possible. You just have to show him that.”

—

When Phil first told Clint that he was his husband, Clint didn’t really react aside from the long stare he gave Phil, then his ring, then the matching ring Phil wore. He nodded at Phil, as if resigning his fate to the man. Phil isn’t going to pretend that that didn’t hurt because it did. A lot actually. Seeing the man who told you he loved you countless nights and days; who you treasured the most; who made life worth living look tired and surrender to you just because it was easier, it fucking hurt.

Nonetheless, Clint went home with Phil. He looked around their apartment, the apartment that they chose together after months of deciding, like he’d never seen it before. He looked at each of their friends like they were strangers. The pictures, like they were taken with someone who wore his face. 

Clint really didn’t remember anything before joining SHIELD. Phil had gathered every mission debrief that Clint had ever been part of and given it to him, in case he wondered what he’d been doing for the past 5 years.

“Go on a date with me.” Phil had meant to phrase that as a question. Instead, he sounded like he was begging. This whole plan was already starting to crumble, and they haven’t even started yet. “Like two people trying to get to know each other outside of work.”  


Clint looked up from the file he was reading, “A date. Huh.” Clint smiled at the idea, more to himself than to Phil, really, but Phil would take that any day than Clint rejecting him. “Yeah, okay. A date sounds nice.”

—

Phil took him to the restaurant where they had their first date, asked to be seated at the same corner table that gave them the perfect view of the whole restaurant with their backs to the wall - because they were both paranoid, even ordered the same thing. Norma, the waitress they had 3 years ago, was kind enough to go work that night to  help them recreate their date even if it was her night off. 

It was lovely, Clint even looked like he did 3 years ago, like he was having fun. 

“I am.” Clint told him, Phil hadn’t even realized he said that out loud. “Thank you for doing this.” He reached out and touched Phil’s hand.   


Phil turned his hand over so that they were touching palm to palm and he smiled at Clint.

“I wish I could remember how I felt about you.” Phil tensed for a second and Clint must have noticed, of course he noticed, it’s Clint, because he quickly backtracked. “I don’t mean it like that. I just, If being with you when I don’t remember anything makes me feel this happy, I’m willing to bet that I was elated, happier, if that’s even possible. This is the happiest I remember being since, since ever. And I hate that I can’t remember the times that you made feel more than this.” Clint started running circles with his thumb on Phil’s skin, a gesture that Phil has come to know as Clint’s Please-smile-Phil-I-know-things-suck-but-I’ll-make-it-better. It was a nice gesture, but Clint probably does because of muscle memory.

“I can’t say I don’t feel the same because I wish, more than anything right now, is for you to remember how happy you make me.” Phil squeezed his hand lightly, a familiar gesture that usually meant I-know-things-are-going-to-be-okay-because-you’re-with-me-Clint. “You can’t remember how we fell in love, hopefully you get to experience it all over again.”  


Clint grinned at him, wide and carefree. “I get the feeling it won’t be that hard. Falling in love with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> #okay#to be fair#i haven't seen this movie#but my friend did and she told me all about it#and I watched the trailer#so that's where some of the lines were from#improv: Anna style!#HAhahahahaha
> 
> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/121430503696/my-hair-is-purple-now-and-a-little-blue-but)


End file.
